Friends with the enemy?
by RandomSpectrumOfLight
Summary: Hey there, I've decided to change my Dreamix club - aqua, Allessa and Luna are no more Tordeli is now called Tori, and Katie (me) is no longer Blooms sister and protector of the dragon flame. This is a scene from season 2 when they are fighting. I saw his past, it was nothing I ever thought I would see , he was changed and I saved him. And I'm glad (first 1-shot) summery sucks


Becoming friends with you Enemy?

Katie's P.O.V

I could see them attacking me, well the dark curse that holds me trapped, I can only watch them, each battered and brused, their wings scratched and limp, I need to scream at them to stop I needed to gain control of myself, I could her the laugh coming from what seemed to be my mouth, I knew when I saw something was wrong in the Forest I shouldn't of went alone, now here I am trapped whilst my body and mind are being used by Darkling. I looked out at the scene i could see, Nadia, Skyla, Gem laid on the floor from where the cursed me hit them, the only one standing was Tori, my best friend, she is yelling at me and right then she lifted her arm up and a blue energy balls appeared at it and I heard the words " I'm sorry Katie..." before it went all black.

~In Thought~

I looked arround I knew I was out cold by the area around me being black. I stood to my feet but feel back downfrom being weak, I pushed myself up again and started to walk, soon as i started walking the black turned into what seemed like a park with children playing. I smiled and walked to a group of children when I heard crying coming from the group, I started to run closer to them and asked if they would move,but the never heard me, I leaned in to tap a young girl's shoulder and my hand passed through her, I was in some sort of flashback. I watched as the group of children started bulling a little boy with Golden brown hair, he had his hands on his ears and his head on his lap, I could just make out the tears that started to form on his cheeks.

Suddenly the room went black again and a image of a teen age boy about my age appeared, he had the same golden brown hair as the little boy in the park, he had dark blue, almost green eyes, he was slightly tanned but pale. I just looked at him as he loked what seemed to be at me. I gulped my breath in as I kept focused on him, I suddenly felt lighter and I turned to my back and noticed I had my wings, I ran my hand through my hair to see it was placed in it's ponytail, I contuined looking down when I relised I was in my fairy form.

"Well, well there's the goody fairy." came a small voice, I turned to the boy to notice his eyes had now turned amber and his hair started to turn black, I gasped at the thought that maybe that little boy was Darkling, I noticed next to him was my Dark counter-part in her fairy form, laughing away. I manged to float back down to theground and lifted both of my hands up shakedly, watching as dark me did the same.

"Broken Heart." She said every so slowly and a black heart formed at her hands and lunged at me. I screamed and fell to the black floor puting my hand over my arm where the attack hit, I slowly move my hand to see blood on it and I clamped it back on the wound and stood up. She and Darkling looked in shock at me getting up, I snapped my head up looking at her my eyes glaring at her, she just laughed at me and I smirked then softened.

"You are me, correct?" I said smileing softly, my dark self looked at me confused and nodded, "You represent everything I'm scared of or fear?" again she nodded looking even more confused. I noticed Darkling in the corner of my eye watching us.

"You fear Loneliness." She said, and I smirked and nodded. I walked closer to her and pulled her into a hug, she first was shocked but she soon hugged me back. As I pulled away she started to fade away and I softly smiled at her.

"I may be lonely sometimes but thats ok, because I know that somewhere someone else is aswell." I said and turned to look at Darkling and smiled, Soon my counter-self had disapeared and I walked to Darkling. "You as a child were bullied, am I correct? And you feared that everyone would not like you, and you became lonly, transforming yourself into this." I motioned to him. But you don't need to feel like that, because I will help you through it like my friend did with me."

He went wide eyed at me."You saw that?.."I nodded and pulled him into a tight hug which he instently hugged me back, I swore I even heard him cry, soon the dark started to brighten up and I knew I was coming to.

~Back in Reality~

"She's Waking up!" Came a girlish voice, I blinked my eyes and focused on what I could see, all the girls were there. "Katie this is just a question." said my blonde friend "What is my name?" I started to focus around then opened my mouth.

"Easy, It's Tori." I said and they all jumped on me, I heard a male voice and turned to look at Darkling waking up, we both must of been knocked out. the girls got off me and walked to him, each obviously angry, I saw him look at me and turn away with a small blush. I stood up and walked to him, I put my hand out to him and helped him up, but the girls just pulled me away.

"Katie what are you doing! He's the enemy." Tori said, I pulled away from her grasp and brushed a lock of his now golden brown hair to the side and smiled, his green eyes shone with joy. The girls just looked at us and I laughed taking his hand in my and hugging him tightly.

"Well Darkling-"I was cut off

"Calen,my real name is Calen." he said every softly and I laughed queitly

"Okay then, well Calen this seems like a new begining for all of us." I said and held his hand and made a group hug with everyone.

"You do know, I'm still not happy with our ex-enemy being our friend, but I guess I can give it ago." Tori said, I laughed and looked at Calen who was smileing at the fact he wasn't so lonely now, and thats when I relalized I cared for him more than I thought.


End file.
